The break up
by chicken fried
Summary: Viktor feels hurt but he knows he has to do it.


Viktor looked about the street nervously as he waited for Luna to come. It was night right now and the lights projected from the muggle street lights were very dim since it was almost midnight. His heart thumped inside his chest faster and faster as he waited. It was thirty minutes over time from when they were supposed to have met. What was taking her so long?

Just as he was about to Apparate back home he saw a small figure walk up to him.

Long dirty blonde hair up to the waist. Turnip earrings. A shirt and skirt that didn't seem to match but matched at the same time. Luna Lovegood. Who else could it have been?

He nodded in greeting as she stopped walking and stood in front of him. She smiled at him and blushed as he kissed her hand. He suddenly felt his heart tear. He couldn't do this to her. She was such a small, pure and innocent girl who had been through too much.

Her mother was dead. Her father was a bit loony in the head. She had grown up being bullied at school. And had no true friends except for Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and himself. Actually, he was dating Luna at the moment. They had been dating for a year now.

"Why did you ask me to come at such a time?" Luna asked him as the two walked quietly side by side. "Is it because the Nargles keep getting at you?"

Viktor chucked. "No," he said. He sighed. "I actually wanted you to come to tell you something-"

She blushed. "Oh," she said. "Is it important? You might have to ask Daddy about it if it's about you know what"

Viktor shook his head knowing what was going through her head. He sighed again and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Luna" he said when he let go. "Will you let me talk? Just listen to me until I'm done before you start yelling at me"

She lifted an eyebrow in confusion before nodding.

"You know Hermione Granger yes?" he asked.

Luna nodded with a frown. The two weren't exactly good friends and Viktor knew it well. They were the opposites of each other in almost everything and shared absolutely nothing except for the both of them being apt to argue with each other.

She looked at him with a slight look of pity. "Of course I know her" Luna said. "From what I think, I think that Wrackspurts are all over her. She doesn't think right like me. Wrackspurts are making her head go wrong"

Viktor smiled nervously. He had never seen Luna behave in such a way before. "Vell..." he said quietly. He stopped walking. "I'm really sorry Luna. I asked her to marry me and she said yes"

Luna froze and gawked at him with horror. She shook her head as if unsure of what she had heard him say. "What?" she said.

Viktor smiled weakly. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes" he repeated.

"Why?" Luna asked with unvaried tone that seemed so haunting all of a sudden. "Why did you ask her? I thought that we were dating. I thought that you loved me. Did Hermione ask the Nargles to steal your heart from me to give to her?"

Viktor felt hurt as he watched Luna. She was a weak girl and was apt to fall apart as soon as he told her what he was going to tell her. He had no choice though. "Remember during the Quidditch Convention two months?" he said.

Luna nodded stiffly as she remembered something. "Hermione was there" she said eerily. "She was wearing a beautiful red dress"

"Yes" Viktor said quietly. "The both of us had too much to drink" he looked away from Luna and broke their eye contact. If he told her whilst looking straight into her eyes, she would tear apart. "She is going to have my baby in eight months"

Luna looked like she was going to cry. She glared at Viktor. "I thought you knew better Viktor!" she hissed. "I thought you were a gentleman! Someone who would respect girls! You're from an ancient pure-blooded family! Did you forget everything your mother taught you during that one day?"

Viktor didn't answer her.

"I thought you loved me Viktor" she said.

"I do" he weakly said.

Luna looked away from him. "You didn't love me enough though"  
Without another word, she ran away from him bursting into tears before running into an alley to Aparate.

Viktor felt evil. He couldn't believe he had hurt Luna because of his one mistake with Hermione. They had been both drunk though they had only had one glass each. Viktor had a feeling that somebody had spiked their drinks with a dangerously strong 'in the mood' potion. He didn't know who though.

He gave the Alley that Luna had run into one last look before walking off and turning around a corner to get to Hermione's place. He had one heck of a life to sort out.

_**A/N First Viktor/Luna. Hope you liked it. If not, flames are accepted. I would just like you to know that I have nothing against this pairing. I was just having a bad day today and came up with this. Sorry if anyone found this annoying**_


End file.
